postmanpatfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:You're the One
Now, Jenkins92, I just need an honest answer to this question before the New Year. Now, I really, really don't want to make such a song and dance out of the end of the Postman Pat Movie, but, I feel I need to ask this. When Pat saw his wife, Sara standing in the crowd at the talent show finals, she didn't explain to Pat that she had worked out Mr Carbuncle's plan and she now knew that Pat was only doing the talent show for her. So, why didn't she bother to tell Pat? Then, it's further put into question when Josh reactivates the crumpled Patbot, and everyone looks worried, until it starts dancing. The fact that Sara DIDN'T tell Pat is not a bad thing. It's just incredibly confusing, when Pat could have been confused as to why his wife was at the talent show, when she just didn't want to get in his way. It is also rather confusing why Sara didn't sing with Pat, rather than just dance with him and Julian, or even just verbally say hello to him. Mc1934 (talk) 20:13, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Now, Jenkins92, I'm sorry to ask this, but you know at the end of the Postman Pat Movie, do you think Pat may have had a slight glimmer of hope that his wife was coming to the finals, when he saw Jess? Mc1934 (talk) 17:49, February 16, 2016 (UTC) Here's how the movie would have ended if Sara had saved Pat instead of Josh: Carbuncle: Give me the SDS, Brown! The days of friendly, loveable mailmen helping quaint country characters with their stupid little problems is over! The future belongs to machines, and to me! (as the robots close in on Pat, Sara bursts into the room, with the rest of Greendale following behind her) Sara: Surprise! Pat: Who's that? Sara: Pat, over here! It's me, Sara! Pat: Sara?! (before the Jessbot gets too close to Jess, he points the spotlight at Sara, as the camera's motion slows down. There are a few close-up shots between Pat and Sara, as Sara gives a look of forgiveness to Pat) Pat: Sara! It really IS you! Simon: Audience participation is now allowed! Someone, please, get us out of here! Pat: Oh, Sara. I'm so sorry, love. I've been such a fool. Sara: It's alright, Pat. I forgive you. I'm sorry, but would you mind if we talk about this AFTER I've rescued you? Pat: Alright. Sara: Just hang on, love! I'll take it from here! (Jess tickles Wilf's nose, causing him to fall down. He lands on Mr Carbuncle, causing him to drop his phone. Jess also jumps down. Sara catches the phone and manages to deactivate the Patbots) Pat: What happened? Sara: I switched them off. (the lights come on full) Mr Brown: I'm so sorry, Pat. I had no idea what Edwin was up to. The SDS would never replace wonderful fellows like you. After all, it's the human touch that makes us all a family. And as for you. Carbuncle: Wait, this wasn't my fault. You said so yourself that there's no 'I' in 'team', remember? Yes, but there is a 'you' in 'you are fired' Sara: Sorry, Ed. It's all over, love. (Mr Carbuncle is carried away, as Sara walks over to Pat and gives him a hug) Sara: (embraced with Pat) Hello, Pat. I'm sorry for leaving you on your own. Pat: (embraced with Sara) Hello, Sara. (Sara lets go of Pat) Now, I'm sure that back in Greendale, you finally came to your senses and found out what Mr Carbuncle was up to, and decided to come and save me. Sara: Correct. I finally uncovered Mr Carbuncle's diabolical plan to take over the SDS with robots, and I decided to come and save you. Pat: I'm sure you were pretty shocked when you found out. Sara: I WAS. Pat: Well, now that Mr Carbuncle's out of the way, I'd like to tell you why I'm REALLY doing this talent show. Sara: Well, actually, I could hear that speech you were giving to the audience, and when I heard you saying that you were only doing this competition to win the flight tickets for our honeymoon, I said to myself "Oh, Pat. I'm so sorry you couldn't tell me". Because, you tried to tell me on several occasions, but there was always someone, or something there to stop you from telling me. Sometimes someone interrupted you, other times, you were a bit hesitant, but you honestly didn't need to be so afraid to tell me. I wouldn't have minded. Pat: Sorry, Sara. Sara: It's alright. Pat. Pat: Simon, can Sara come on stage to talk to me? Simon: Of course she can, in case she thinks I'm just stubborn enough to try and stop her. (Sara laughs) Pat: Thank you, Simon. Now, Sara, how did you find out what Mr Carbuncle was up to? Sara: Well, Ben Taylor came round to our house and told me everything. And I'm not going to lie, I was in for a shock. He told me that Mr Carbuncle was able to coldly exploit your popularity. For example, he built an enormous publicity campaign around you, and he also arranged loads of interviews, rehearsals and other things, to keep you out of Greendale for as long as possible. In the process, you were unable to come home to play football with Julian, or for an important family dinner, but only because Mr Carbuncle was now in charge. He also told me that Mr Carbuncle was holding your phone, so you couldn't even answer a call from me! In fact, when I came here to talk to you, you tried to tell me why you were REALLY doing this talent show, Mr Carbuncle interrupted. He took the opportunity to tell me that getting in your way was a bad idea. So, I ended up leaving you, convinced it was best thing for both of us. And to my horror, I finally realized why Mr Carbuncle told me to go. He didn't want me to interfere with his plan! It was at that moment that the penny finally dropped. I was shocked and angry, beyond even your wildest imagination. I sat down on the armchair, as a salty, blue tear came sliding down my face and said "Oh, Pat. I'm so sorry for going along with Mr Carbuncle. I shouldn't have listened to him. I've been such a fool". This was the first time in my life that I felt genuinely ashamed of myself, because I realized that despite evidence of the contrary, you are indeed the same man that I have known and loved for years, and Mr Carbuncle was in fact trying to take over the SDS with robots. So, I decided to come and save you, and I've brought everyone from Greendale with me. Pat: That's wonderful, Sara. Now, I'd like to introduce you to Simon Cowbell. Sara: Hello, Simon. Simon: Hi, Sara. Sara: Sorry to keep stalling you. Simon: Don't worry. Pat: I feel so much better now, Sara. Thank you for saving me, love. Sara: You're welcome, Pat. Pat: Oh, Sara. I'm so sorry, love. (he sheds a tear) Sara: Oh, there, there, Pat. It's alright, love. Don't worry. Pat: Thanks, Sara. (Sara kisses Pat) Sara: You're welcome, Pat. I'm glad you're starting to cheer up, but I think there's one more thing I need to do for you, to get you back into that frame of mind COMPLETELY. Pat: What's that, then? Sara: Well, I think all I need to do now, to get you back to the good friend, and the sweet, cheerful husband I've known and loved for years is to give you a big hug. And that's exactly what I'm going to do. (Sara runs over to Pat, as the music swells. She scoops Pat up in her arms. Sara holds Pat above her and spins him around in midair for a few seconds, as the music reaches the height of its crescendo. Sara then gives Pat a hug, holding him above the floor, as the music dies down) Pat: (embraced with Sara) Hello, Sara. Sara: (embraced with Pat) Aww, hello, love. (Sara puts down Pat) Pat: Sara, I'd like to say that I'm really, really sorry about everything that's been going on over the past few weeks. Sara: Oh, it's alright, Pat. It wasn't your fault. Now, yes, I did get a little bit worried that you were getting seduced by fame, but I realized that you weren't doing it on purpose. So, if you still think that all of this WAS your fault, I'd like to reassure you that it really WASN'T. And Pat, even if I hadn't had worked out Mr Carbuncle's plan, I wasn't really going to leave you on your own, in the first place, so when I said I wasn't coming, I lied to you. I'm really sorry about how horribly Mr Carbuncle was treating you. You weren't the only one who made a mistake. I made a mistake, too, by going along with Mr Carbuncle. When I took his advice of just letting you go, I was really, really reluctant to do it. But, when Ben Taylor came round, I started to feel just as guilty as you were, and I started to feel really determined to save you from Mr Carbuncle's plan. So, I decided to bring everyone in Greendale here, so we could show our support. I'm so sorry for going along with Mr Carbuncle. I shouldn't have listened to him. I was just as foolish as you were, wasn't I? Pat: You don't need to apologize. Sara: Well, if I don't have to apologize to you, you don't need to apologize to me, either. So, you don't need to worry about it any longer. Pat: I'd like to introduce you to Josh, my competitor. Josh: Hello, Mrs Clifton. I'm Josh. Sara: Hello, Josh. I'm Sara, without an H, by the way. How did you get into this competition? Josh: I was in a boy band. Sara: In a boy band? Oh, so your manager must have gotten you into this show to secure a recording contract? Josh: Exactly. Wilf? Wilf: Yes? Josh: Sara, meet my manager, Wilf. Wilf: Hi, I'm Wilf, Josh's manager. Sara: Hello, Wilf. I'm Sara, Pat's wife. Nice to meet you. Wilf: You must be really lucky to have Pat doing this talent show for you. Sara: Indeed. Poor old Pat was just too afraid to tell me, but I don't mind. In fact, Pat, why don't you do your act, now that I'm here? Pat: Well, Josh, what do you think? Josh: I think you should. Wilf: Me too. Simon: Me three! Pat: Okay, Simon. Simon: Sara, you can join in as well, just as a one-off, since I'm so impressed with Pat. That includes all your friends as well. Sara: Thanks, Simon. Pat: Why don't we change the act a bit, Sara? Sara: Okay, Pat. Let's do it. (the song plays out, like it did in the original version) Mc1934 (talk) 02:29, March 12, 2016 (UTC) Now, Jenkins92, in the Postman Pat Movie, what do you think Sara would have said to Pat, if she phoned him, after finding out what Mr Carbuncle was up to? Please write it like a script. Mc1934 (talk) 17:48, March 30, 2016 (UTC) Do you honestly think that at the end of the Postman Pat Movie, Sara, Pat's wife should've asked if she could join in Pat's performance, or did she just flat-out ignore Simon Cowbell? Mc1934 (talk) 20:33, October 2, 2016 (UTC)